


mindfulness

by tinfoilunicorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfoilunicorn/pseuds/tinfoilunicorn





	mindfulness

and the world is in their hands  
sipping coffee and savoring  
every moment  
before the last cigarette is put to rest  
in a graveyard of ashes and broken  
dreams  
exchanging crooked half-smiles and interpreting  
the wayward dance of each other's  
eyes  
there is a break  
in the dull  
roar once the sun slips past its prime  
a lull  
that coats their lips  
and the world  
simply  
is


End file.
